Love Like this
by zefronlover991
Summary: gabriella thinks she is going to lose troy... but little does she know


Chapter One

_RING. _This was the first sound that Gabriella Montez heard every morning. She slowly rolled over and looked at the clock. It read 7:15. She slowly got up and made her way to the bathroom. Today was a day that she had been looking forward to for a long time. Today she got to move into the new house her best friends Sharpay and Taylor and she had bought. Chad and Ryan, Taylor's boyfriend and Sharpay's brother were also moving in with them. However, instead of feeling excited to move in with her best friends she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. She realized that there was someone missing from this new house, her boyfriend Troy Bolton. They had kept their relationship secret from their friends because they didn't want to complicate things if something went wrong with their personal relationship. Now more then ever she wanted to call her best girl friends and talk about her sadness that Troy was not moving in with them. Little did she know that she had a big surprise in store for her later on. Sadly, Gabriella got dressed and looked at her room that was all packed up and ready to be moved. She sat down on her bed and waited for the sound of her doorbell. When it finally rang, she walked over to the door and opened it and saw her other guy friend Zeke standing there.

"You ready to go Gabriella??" Zeke asked excitedly.

"You know it!" Gabriella said with mock enthusiasm. She was determined not to let anyone know of her deepest desire. Together, they moved all of the boxes into the moving truck along with her furniture. After the short 15 minute drive to her new house they began to unload all of her boxes from the moving truck. She and Zeke carried them up to her bedroom in which they found Sharpay and Taylor waiting. The girls all exchanged hugs and jumped around excitedly about the house which they now could call their own. After a while Sharpay and Taylor were about to leave Gabriella alone to unpack her boxes. She was walking towards the closet when Sharpay said in a hectic voice:

"Gabi, don't open the closet yet… wait till we have left... there is a special surprise from all of us inside but you need to open it alone." After this Sharpay and Taylor left the room and closed the door. They did not go far though and joined their other friends in the hallway right outside of Gabriella's closed door. In hushed whispers they began to talk about the surprise that Gabriella was about to get. They slowly heard the doors to the closet open and heard Gabriella humming "everyday" under her breath as she lifted the lid to the box. The next thing they heard was Troy singing his part of the song. They cracked the door open and watched in amazement as Gabriella jumped on Troy crying tears of joy and wrapping her petite legs around his waist. They were embraced in a hug that was as tight as humanly possible and were crying and were so happy to be re united. Troy noticed the door was open a crack and walked over to it with Gabriella still wrapped around his waist. He slowly shut the door and locked it and then walked over to the bed and laid Gabriella down on it. They then exchanged the first words they had spoken to each other in a long while.

"Troy what are you doing here?" Gabriella said in between sobs.

"I am living here with all of you guys, we kept it a secret from you so you would have a good surprise after everything that has happened to you recently," Troy said with a grin on his face.

"Troy, words can not describe how happy I am to have you here; I can not imagine not having you around. You are my everything and I need you right now more then anything." With these words having been uttered, Gabriella kissed Troy with as much passion as she could muster. Troy replied with equal or more passion and stuck his tongue against her bottom lip until she opened her mouth to grant him access. Their kiss became even more passionate and their legs became intertwined with each other as their kiss took them away from the world surrounding them. Troy completely forgot that their friends were standing right outside Gabriella's door and he moaned softly as Gabriella sucked on his bottom lip. He broke back into the world of reality and realized that their friends were standing right there and could hear everything that they said and did. Reluctantly he pulled out of the kiss and whispered in Gabriella's ear:

"Ella, they are outside the door, let's move this away from their range of hearing". After saying this he picked Gabriella up and walked with her wrapped around his waist into her large closet. He pushed on a panel of the closet and it opened up into his bedroom. He closed the closet door and then walked over to his bedroom door and locked it quickly without making a sound. Throughout this whole ordeal Gabriella had been kissing Troy's neck and face. She was so relieved to have him back in her life that she had to be all over him to prove to herself that he was real. They fell onto Troy's bed and regained all the passion that they had to forgo for that short while during the room transition. Slowly, they slipped back into their own little world where their friends were non existent and the only inhabitants were themselves.

Troy slowly felt himself slide in between Gabriella's legs and this became comfortable for both of them. He felt himself becoming very aroused by Gabriella and she even began to take notice. She decided to tease him a bit and began to rock her pelvis back and forth against him. She felt him moan softly into the kiss and she smiled. She knew how to get him to open up each time and she began to feel very aroused as well. Troy sensed this and began to slide his hand under her shirt and upwards. She moaned softly into his lips and muttered the following:

"Troy Bolton I love you more than anything else in the entire world." She felt a great relief after saying these words and their kisses got more intense and passionate as they filled up the canyon that was in between them from their period of heartbreak and separation. Gabriella was so happy and she quickly pulled out of the kiss. She stared into Troy's Caribbean blue eyes and asked him a question that she had been wondering for a long time.

"Gabriella why must we keep it a secret ? I hate having to sneak around like this, we should just tell them. Who knows they probably wil be very supportive once they see how much we love and need each other".

Gabriella sighed. She knew Troy was right but she was dreading telling everyone. She was so afraid that people would not accept them as a couple and that would kill her inside.

"Ella I know that you are nervous to tell everyone so I have something that might make it a bit easier for you, " Troy said with a wink and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box wrapped in turquoise blue paper.

Gabriella opened it and screamed.


End file.
